I love youSQ
by alotoffandom
Summary: Emma is with Hook but Regina is in love with her. The story take place in a usual family dinner. Enjoy it.


**this is the first fanfiction I write and I want to apologize if it sucks, I also wanted to apologize for any grammatical errors but English is not my main language. Enjoy the reading **

Regina's POV

60 minutes since I arrived with Henry at Granny;

50 since I saw the woman I love kissing another;

40 since we told Ruby our orders;

30 since we started eating;

20 since Henry went to talk to Violet and since I started looking out of the dinner window to avoid looking at the happy couple in front of me laughing and kissing;

10 since I started thinking about a credible excuse to leave;

0 since I got up from the uncomfortable seat and took my long white wool cardigan paired with my tight-fitting, short-sized dress of the same color and with high heels always knee-high blacks, I decided to dress like that to try to get at least some attention from the blonde, but did not go as planned; once I finished wearing it in cardigans and after taking my bag I greeted the happy couple with a simple, cold and detached "I go home, I'm tired", I head over to Henry to greet him with a kiss on the cheek and to tell him to do the good at Emma's house. I leave the dinner and breathe a sigh of relief at being able to get out of that stifling situation in which I found myself. I go down the few steps in front and the entrance and take a couple of steps towards my house but I hear the door behind me open and a voice call me

"Regina, wait"

"What do you want _Miss Swan_? I thought I already told you that I would go home "I say turning around with annoyance even though I was happy because she had chased me out without bringing his Guyliner

"We are back to" Miss Swan "apparently," she said looking at me a little sadly, as I rolled my eyes and turned to leave, after a couple of steps I felt myself tugging on my wrist, which made me immediately turn to the blonde

"What ?!" I reply, annoyed by her behavior, pulling my wrist away from her grip "why don't you go back to your boyfriend with one hand and leave me alone?" I say angrily using a derogatory tone especially when I say the word "boyfriend"

" I came to see how you were because I was worried about you and because I thought I had done something wrong, but apparently you look great with your bitch behavior" Emma said angry and disappointed, she gave me another look and did to leave when I stopped her this time

"Emma, wait ... you didn't do anything ... or almost," I say looking down whispering the last part

"Then explain to me why you ran away like that ?! It seemed like everything was going well "

"I needed to go away ... I couldn't stand to see you together anymore" I say, still keeping my eyes down to keep my eyes full of tears, because in my heart I knew it was better this way, I knew it was better than Emma same with the pirate, at least he made her laugh and could give her whatever she wanted, while she, the Evil Queen, what she could never give her?

"Regina, I don't understand you, does it bother you that Killian and I kiss each other ?!" Emma said in a confused and stunned tone

"Yes Emma, it annoys me because I ... I ... nothing, it doesn't matter" I say turning around before the situation gets even worse; now is sure that she won't talk to you anymore, you can be sure of it, a bitter smile appears on my face as a tear slips down my cheek as it escapes my control. I'm starting to walk home again when I feel my wrist pulling again, but this time I don't turn around because now the tears are covering my cheeks and I can't show myself weak, especially in front of her.

"Regina, please talk to me ... tell me what the hell I did to you!" He said screaming behind me

"Do you want to know what the hell you did to me ?!" I say as I turn around in anger over the stupidity of the blonde to realize that I was feeling for her "you came here to storybrook and you upset my whole life, you took Henry away from me and you made me suffer in a way that you can't even imagine "

"Regina io-" she says with a displeased air

"No, Regina, nothing, now shut up, listen and let me talk. You made my life a real hell but I don't know what absurd and stupid reasoning I fell in love with you. Here ... I said it ... I'm fucking in love with you Emma Swan. Are you happy now?! "I say as I wipe away the last tear that falls on my cheek, or at least I try because the blonde precedes me and brings her warm hand close to my cold cheek. I look down because I'm not ready to be rejected by the blonde, it would have hurt too much, looking up would have indirectly implied the end of my friendship with the blonde because, let's face it, who could ever love the Evil Queen? Who could ever love the monster that I have become? Who ever could love someone who has yielded so easily to the darkness? To this thoughts another tear falls to me full of awareness because I knew that I had ruined everything ... again; I had finally put an end to our friendship and the word "begin" the removal of the blonde towards me.

"Regina, look at me" I shake my head as a high tear falls on my cheek and I bite my lip to avoid letting out every single noise. The savior puts two fingers under my chin and lifts my face, my brown eyes immediately look for her greens, I expected to find them full of hatred and contempt for me, instead they were sweet and full of love

"I'm fucking in love with you too Regina Mills"

At that point she finally approaches and lays her lips on mine, I've never felt better in my whole life, even when I kissed Robin or Daniel. After a couple of seconds we move away and we look into each other's eyes while his hands are firmly resting on my hips while mine are resting on his shoulders

"You are beautiful," she says with a disarming sincerity, I immediately blush at the comment made on my figure

"Stop making me blush" I say giving her a light blow on the arm, she chuckles and gets closer to me

"You're beautiful" she says an inch from my lips before kissing me more passionately than the first time, once I move away I ask a question that arises almost spontaneously

"What will you do with your Guyliner now?" I say, fearing the answer slightly

"I left him a moment before chasing you"

Her answer gives birth to a huge smile on my face

"Fuck I love your smile, I'd kiss it every time," she says, making me blush immediately

"I told you that you have to stop making me blush or I'll stop smiling" I say in an amused but threatening tone

"So you kill me Your Majesty"

"Well that's what you deserves, Miss Swan"

We burst into a loud laugh and kiss each other again with our bodies still close

"What are we going to do now, with Henry and your parents?" I say, biting my lip in nervousness

"Henry will not be a problem, he would surely be happy to see us together, as far as my parents are concerned ... well ... they will have to get over it"

"Agreed ... would you like to come and sleep at my house tonight?" I say fearing a refusal from the blonde

"Just to sleep?" she says with a mischievous smile on her face

"Yes, just to sleep," I reply, laughing and blushing at the same time

"OK let's go"

We arrive at my house walking hand in hand all the way, once we get home we go to my bedroom and I give Emma a pair of shorts and a shirt while I wear my nightgown, we cuddle for a good half now before falling asleep in each other's arms

"I love you," Emma whispers behind me as she holds me closer to me with her arm around my waist

"I love you too," I whisper in return, snuggling the more to his chest.

That was the first night of so many in which I slept without waking up for a nightmare, that was the first night after so many during which I truly felt at home.


End file.
